Chara VS Ness
Description Undertale vs Earthbound. Two of the most powerful RPG characters go head to head in a fight for the ages. Will Ness's PK powers save him or will Chara's determination pull though? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE STELLED IN 60 SECONDS TWO FIGHTERES NO RESERCH SIXTY SECONDS ONE MINUTE MELEE GO MELEE! Ness steps forward, dust falling behind him. An entire mountain of monsters, and he had just destroyed them all. A smile on his face grew as he knew humanity would be safe, at least until a voice rung out behind him. Chara: Get that smile off your face. Ness turned around, shocked to see a human walk forward, holding a knife no less. Chara: You slaughtered them all. My friends, my family. I can't forgive you. Prepare to die. Ness: You can't be human if your defending monsters like them. Chara: I'm more human than you. (Queue SSBUlt. E3 menu theme: https://youtu.be/jfhHCBhBsyk ) TRIUMPH OR DIE! ENGAGE! 60 Chara rushes forward, jumping into the air and swinging her knife down, only for Ness to block the attack with his baseball bat, then getting some quick hits on Chara in before she rolled back. 55 Chara's sapphire red eyes start glowing as her soul pops out, letting her speed forward behind Ness and slash him away. 50 Ness: PK Fire! A blast of fire flies towards Chara, who reflects the attack back at Ness and launch him into Asgore's throne. 45 Chara runs up and swings her knife, cutting the throne in half as Ness rolls out of the way and smacks Chara around with his yo-yo. 40 Chara uses the blue soul mode to launch herself into the air before coming down and slamming onto Ness. 35 Ness: PK Thunder! A bolt of electricity flies towards Chara, who jumps to dodge it but it comes back around and hits her in the back, launching her forward. 30 Chara lands in front of Ness, who blasts her back into the Judgement hall using PK Flash, Ness then runs in and raises his arms. Ness: PK STARSTORM!!! 25 Chara uses the Green Soul mode to form a shield, raising it to block the PK Starstorm from hitting her. Once it ends, she goes back to red and speeds forward. 20 Ness: PK Rockin! The ground shakes, causing Chara to tumble forward into a powerful bat smack to the face from Ness. 15 Chara goes into the Yellow Soul mode and starts firing little Yellow Soul blasts at Ness, which hit and force him back. 10 Chara: Time to finish this. This is determination at it's fullest! Chara runs forward and starts rapidly slashing Ness. 5''' A slash to the gut. '''4 Ness counters with a baseball bat to the head. 3''' Chara stabs Ness in the shoulder, making him drop the bat and scream in pain. '''2 Chara focuses all her determination into her knife. 1''' And completely obliterates's Ness's body with one last slash, blood and body parts going flying. '''KO! Chara takes a deep breath, opening her file to check her LV. Chara: Level 20...crap. THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS CHARA DREEMURR!!Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Scythe watch Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Child vs child themed one minute melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Console vs PC themed One Minute Melees